A Night In The Shrieking Shack
by Naisufur
Summary: When Lupin and Snape meet unexpectedly at night, they find themselves caught in the fog, and heading over to the Shrieking Shack for a night of immature arguments, clumsy moments, and some deep confessions. Don't let the title fool you. You'll like this s


**Night In the Shrieking Shack  
**by C. and Sita

Emerging in cloak and shadow from the withering black limbs of the Dark Forest with an impostor's nervous stealth was Remus Lupin, his trek made arduous by his limp. Somewhere lower down on Hogwarts' grounds, nearer to the mountains but under light, where he felt safer, the man had stopped to lower his hood and stare up at the semi-full moon, his breath expelling in rolling plumes. He redirected his attention to his chest, opening his cloak and the shirt underneath to stroke at the shining ribbons along his ribs and collarbone, his rough face crunching in as he bent into himself. From the pocket of the cloak he withdrew his wand in a hurry and with it murmured a charm that made him sigh quite suddenly. A moment's relief. It would do for now. The wand was repocketed, both garments rebuttoned, and with a hitched gulp of air, he continued on. 

Not a great distance away, Snape was walking the grounds, but with haste. His head was down, as though in thought, but he remained alert. When he heard a faint rustle ahead of him his head snapped up, his body froze and his muscles tensed. The figure was staggering a little; thus, the threat had reduced itself greatly, but still stood. There was a stalling and the person was looking toward him and as the moonlight caught his features he recognized immediately who they belonged to.

So how best to react to make it seem natural? After considering and discarding a few courses of action he settled on a simple, "Lupin."

"Severus?" Lupin replied, voice gruff at first, and when he noticed this, quickly cleared to sound lighter, less affected. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Snape sneered, "If it were anyone else I would ask you the same question but in your... unfortunate case..."

"Why are you out here?" Lupin repeated, ignoring him. He exherted himself to stand as impressively on both feet as possible, despite holding his shoulder.

"Walking. Which I intend to keep doing." To prove his point he started to do just that, brushing past Lupin who did not budge except to turn.

For some reason Snape was deeply wishing there was no moon that night. Besides the obvious reason that he wouldn't have run into Lupin. It also banished the cover of darkness, which he had learned to wear like an extra cloak. Now, though, not only was he in plain view, but so was Lupin.

"Not many people find it safe to be walking outside this late. On this kind of night." Lupin said, eyes flitting at the moon and back.

"Yes, I am aware of the many beasties of Hogwarts, Lupin."

"There are werewolves."

Snape actually had to choke down the urge to laugh, or at least chuckle. "No... really?"

"Then I guess, finding you walking down here right now proves, Snape, that you aren't afraid to be faced by a werewolf?"

"Quite the contrary; I'm petrified. Can't you see the fear in my face?" Snape asked turning around a little so the moonlight caught his features, which he had schooled into a bored expression. With a stiff lower lip, Lupin had decided he had had enough and, despite his limp, continued on with a haste that had not been there prior to the unexpected rendez-vous. They were still a distance from the castle, which made Lupin wonder even more why Snape had come particularly close to the Shrieking Shack for only a stroll. It couldn't have been a Death Eater call - Snape had other more effective means to get there and the Death Eaters wouldn't dare stray so close to the castle with Dumbledore present at post.

Snape, for some reason, had muggle songs in his head. Something about the moon like a big pizza pie. Not the whole song, just the one verse. Again he felt laughter bubbling up over the stupidity of it all. Then again, he always thought of such sophomoric things when he was nervous. It was one of the reasons all the Death Eaters thought he was crazy, he would just suddenly chuckle to himself. How much longer to the castle? He sighed --- long enough, he guessed. Still he kept his head high and his back straight.

Lupin, meanwhile, did his best to enjoy the walk, staring out at the night around him. After so many years of preparing himself for the monthly ritual, he had taught himself to try and probe the horrific event for perks. He had learned to use this time to think, to reflect. He had always been the quiet thinking sort. James and Sirius - they had both been the center of attention together and though Lupin would always be nearby, he would keep to himself, with a good book or a gaze at the sky. He hadn't noticed the fog until he felt suddenly disoriented. He tried to ignore it, however, scanning the map in his mind to put himself back on the right track.

The fog was creeping up on Snape, as well. Also, as was the habit of people caught in fog, Lupin subconsciously moved a little closer to him. Not toughing and still a respectable distance but closer nonetheless. Snape shivered. He was starting to feel trapped; claustrophobic with Lupin the only living thing he could see and sense. He shivered again: not good.

Lupin suddenly stopped. He could no longer see the trees that were once in front of him. He felt Snape walk into him. He had obviously not expected Lupin to stop.

"I can't see anything." That was Lupin. It had been a long while either one of them had said something.

Snape glared, "It's called mastering the art of walking in a straight line. We were heading in that direction," he pointed, "so, perhaps we should do the unthinkably obvious and continue in that direction."

"Don't be stupid, Severus." Lupin said, taking on what sounded unmistakably like the young version of himself. He had said this to Snape before; they had both been much younger then.

"This way leads straight through the Dark Forest."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "And?" He knew they both knew the forest like the back of their hands, he would bet they could do it in the dark. Hold on! No more of this "we", "they", "both of them/us" thinking!

"I don't necessarily care where you go, Severus, but I'm going back to the Shrieking Shack. It's a fair ten or fifteen minutes walk away, and it's good enough for anyone to stay the night," Lupin said, trying to see through the screen of white around him. Lupin, for some reason, felt that it would be impolite not to offer an invitation. Just a simple "you can come, if you like." Wait... what was he thinking? He opened his mouth, but closed it before the first syllable could escape. He decided to wait for Snape's response instead.

Snape looked out into the swirling cloud of mist. If truth be told, he wasn't too fond of the idea of trampling around in it. Not only in the middle of the night, but also in the fog. Yet...the alternative wasn't all that appealing, either. Keeping face he said, "I think I'll brave the fog." At that moment (talk about strategic planning) a wolf howl sounded up in the distance. Snape rolled his eyes at the timing; since his back was turned, he doubted Lupin saw it.

"Alright, but I would watch out for those…" He listened again as a wolf howl sounded. "... many beasties of Hogwarts. Good luck." He turned around to begin his walk back to the Shrieking Shack.

He took a few steps forward. His feet were crunching with every step. It seemed like he had lost his ability to move quietly at the most inconvenient time. Damn! Four steps, already Lupin's figure was fading behind him like a ghost. He noticed though that he didn't feel nearly as trapped although his heart sped up a good bit. Loosing his concentration for a second he stumbled but regained his footing.

Lupin raised an eyebrow, as he listened to Snape's unsteady footing. He would have sniggered, but it didn't fit the current situation. Snape let out a growl of irritation. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened. Nothing. He would just have to be more careful.

The fog becoming extremely thick now, was blinding his view, but Lupin continued on. Perhaps Snape was following him right now?

Snape stopped and looked around. He wasn't going to make it out; he was getting into dangerous territory that no sane person (including himself) would attempt to pass in the dark. However if he didn't go through that area then he would have to change direction and circle away from the school. What to do? Go back? He clenched his teeth. Well, pride goeth before a fall. Besides it wasn't like Lupin had to know, he could always sleep in a tree or a little notch. He'd done that before after all.Lupin felt his face burning with cold. His fingers were frozen, and when he flexed them, he felt nothing. He looked up, and smiled as the shrieking shack came into view. No one would bother him here, since they all thought it was haunted. He lifted a shivering hand, and turned the rusted doorknob.

Since he was moving much more quickly going back then he had started out, Snape had arrived just as Lupin was turning the doorknob. He stopped and stood, still not bothering to conceal himself in the shadows. After all, Lupin would be gone in a moment. Snape had already picked out his tree from memory and, now that he took the time to acknowledge it, he found he was exhausted. Lupin thought for only a moment that he had heard a pair of feet shuffling behind him, but then told himself calmly, the wind, Remus, the wind. Besides, Severus had always been stubborn. With a heave of a tug, the door came flying open and he stepped in. He pulled his wand out from his pocket, lighting a lamp and recognizing everything in the old building immediately. Cobwebbed wood splitters littered the ground from pieces of furniture that had, at some time very long ago, been treated very violently. He shut the door behind himself with a quiet snap. "You're the last place I thought I'd be happy to see."

Snape smiled a little to himself. He hadn't been seen. Hiding in plain sight. Nimble as a cat he climbed up the earlier selected tree. Shivering from the cold. When had it gotten so cold?

Lupin crept silently up the stairs to the bedroom, opening the door when he got there and holding his breath. He stopped, looked around the room, and reached out for a second lamp lying on a bedside table. Opening it, he murmured a charm - and out came flames, and the room was suddenly lit.

Snape had seen this from the tree, his body tensing, and he shied away, bending like a plant. Idiot werewolf. Mist. He had never realized how sneaky it was. Rain you could block out with a half descent cloak but not mist, oh no, it snuck inside and chilled you right to the bone. Something snapped near by but Snape didn't moved; just sat with his eyes open staring into the darkness.

Lupin heard a snap as well and immediately looked up.

Snap, snap, snap...whatever it was, was making no effort to be conspicuous. Snape went bone cold but the cold came from the inside this time rather then the realm around him. Fear had always made him feel cold and oddly in control, he worked well under stress. Yet at the same time, this was merely nervousness, he didn't really think that whatever it was out there would be a threat to him. Chances were good that it wouldn't even know he was there.

Lupin froze, and inhaled a deep breath through his nose. He slowly made his way over to the window, and pulled it back.

Snape still hadn't moved, he was lying down on his stomach on a middle class branch, chin resting on his folded hands. The thing was a little ways behind him. He felt absurdly safe for some reason, hiding in the darkness like a hunting animal.

To his surprise, Lupin spotted a peculiar thing in front of the shack. He took his wand with him, as he went downstairs and left the shack. There was a letter on the ground, and he saw an owl flying away. He muttered "Lumos" and lit up his surroundings. He read the letter. "It would safe if you stay at the Shrieking Shack for the remainder of the night until the fog clears up." Dumbledore had signed it. Lupin sighed, but then heard rustling up ahead, in one of the trees. He shone the light at where he heard the sound and then…

"Decided you'd rather not brave the beasties, then, Severus?"

Lupin would have laughed had he seen the expression he wore. "Does it matter?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow, holding back laughter. "You know," Lupin said, watching Snape shifting uncomfortably upon the branch. "If you wanted to come in, all you had to do was knock."

"I'll bear that in mind if I ever want to go in."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lupin replied, "look at you. You're perching on a branch like a ruddy owl, Severus."

"I find it's preferrable to being with you."

Lupin raised both eyebrows.

Snape let a few moments pass. "Is there perhaps a reason you're still out here?"

"I just don't want to be awoken up in the middle of the night by the sound of you falling on the roof."

"That's highly unlikely to happen."

Lupin replied, "have you ever thought that swallowing your pride would do you good?"

"I would choke"

Lupin chuckled, once again surveying Snape shifting uncomfortably. "Sleep well, then." Lupin said, making his way back over to the door. Snape nodded and grinned evilly, "you too." It was said almost sweetly.

"Oh, I will." He paused, suddenly remembering the letter. "Oh, and in case you wanted to know, the letter I just received was from Dumbledore informing that no one should be outside. If I were you, I would find some place to go." With that, Lupin walked back into the shack and shut the door.

Snape suddenly sat straight up; eyes flashing. Quickly he scampered down the tree; threw the door open and was inside in an instant. Lupin whipped around, probably not expecting such a prompt response out of the potions master. "Dumbledore sent a letter? What else did it say? Where is it?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow as he raised his hand, revealing the letter.

Snape snatched it from his hand and quickly scanned it. "That's it?" He muttered to himself, turning it over to look at both sides.

"Yes," Lupin said slowly, looking at him an expression of utmost confusion.

Snape paced the room once still pursuing the letter then stopped. He then folded his arms and stared into space; he was facing sideways to Lupin. Lupin raised an eyebrow and looking rather stunned he said. "Severus, I think you're making something out of nothing, like you usually do."

"No, you fool. It's --- hard to say, with him," he seemed to be speaking more to himself then the present company. Lupin shrugged.

"Well, we're both indoors now, anyway. Nothing to worry about for the time being. I trust Albus' judgement," he said, before turning around to start up the stairs. Snape raised his eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about?" The bottom half of the shack was in bad shape. Dusty; broken furniture in every line of vision. Outside would be much better than this but... what about Dumbledore's letter? It could be nothing but it could be something. Don't forget there was most definitely something out there, earlier. Do you want to take the chance that it's gone and not coming back?

"Well, considering that fact that we have just done what Dumbledore's letter instructed us to do," Lupin said. "I think we're safe. He would have included something else. I suppose we'll have to stay on the alert for other letters." Lupin finished before opening the door to the bedroom.

"Lucky us."

Lupin rolled his eyes, as he walked into the bedroom.

Snape was right behind him. The bedroom was an improvement on the downstairs section of the house but that didn't say very much. The potion had been helping Lupin keep more in control of himself but the effort that he had put forward before had been shot all to hell from lacking the potion the last time he transformed. One word described the room: rugged.

Lupin stepped over to the bed, and sat down, watching as Snape came in after him.

"Are we going to flip a coin?"

"I thought that you, of all people, wouldn't feel this bed fit for sleeping in." Lupin said. Snape sauntered over to a chair on the far side of the room; it was tipped over; he stationed it right way up and curled up in it. His long legs pulled under him, he had a feeling he was going to end up with a dreadful cramp the next day.

"But," Lupin suddenly said, "We could flip a coin, I suppose."

"I call heads since I'm sure you're partial to tails."

Lupin rustled a hand in his pocket, while muttering something about how the joke hadn't been very funny. Pulling it out, he held a small sickle, and looked at Snape. He placed it on his thumb, and flipped it up. It landed on the ground, and Lupin watched as it span on its side, until it finally stopped, still on it's side. Lupin groaned and raised an eyebrow.

The coin began to roll across the slanted floor. As it cruised by his chair Snape scooped it up and flipped it again with the same result. "Zonko's, I'll bet."

Lupin suddenly held back the urge to snigger. But when he thought about how strange the sounded in his head he looked up at Snape again. "Got any coins?"

Snape shook his head.

Lupin rubbed his forehead. Was fate trying to tell him something? First he ran into Snape out of no where in the middle of the night, then a letter told him that Snape had to stay in a building with him, and now this.

Snape put his head down on his elbow. He'd have been crazy to actually sleep in the same room as the werewolf. "I'll just rest my eyes, he can use the bed." Even as he thought it his back groaned in protest. He told it he didn't want any comments from the cheap seats.

Lupin got up, and rested himself against the wall. After all, he was the one who agreed to toss a coin.

"What are you doing?" Snape didn't open his eyes.

"Being considerate," Lupin said. "Unless you can think of something else."

Snape did open his eyes at this one, "You are so pathetically Gryffindor! If you don't want it then I'll gladly take the bed." He didn't bother getting up, however, expecting Lupin to hop back on it.

Lupin couldn't help it, he started sniggering. "And you are so unbelievably Slytherin."

"I believe that is usually followed by the phase "and damn proud of it"."

"In the book of Snape?" Lupin added, before turning to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. And Snape had had enough; it was now apparent Lupin wasn't going to take the bed, so he got up; in a few short strides he had crossed the room. He pulled off his outer robe (he had on a black shirt and pants underneath) and lay down on the bed on his side.

"Oh, no, you don't." Lupin said, sitting up.

Snape turned his head to face Lupin. "What?"

"If I don't get to sleep on there, neither do you."

"I'm not moving, I'm quite comfortable."

"I have ways of making you move." Lupin said, but when he realized how very peculiar that sounded, he scrunched his nose. Snape simply pulled the covers up to his chin and ignored the other man.

"Alright, then," Lupin huffed, yawning as he preformed a simple hovering spell that took a frightened Snape back to the chair. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Snape held onto the blanket at least; he was keeping the blanket; the rules said nothing about the blanket! Besides he was shaking harder than ever now: fatigue. He didn't even have the strength to defy Lupin properly. "Paper."

Lupin approached Snape, he held out his hand which was flat. "Best 2 out of 3." He added. He felt that he could have sunk to his knees and fallen asleep right then and there, on Snape's knees.

"This is stupid." Snape pulled out his hand. He made the paper sign after the traditional number of counts.

Lupin held out the defeating sign. "Aha, you're mine."

"Right. I'm going to ignore that."

"What? No, I didn't - just - I'm tired, too, I suppose." Lupin muttered, a faint pink in the face.

Snape got up and brushed past Lupin with a small smirk over his red face and lay back down on the bed. Still shivering, it was all he could do to keep his teeth from chattering.

Lupin didn't even bother to stop Snape. He was more worried about Snape seeing him blushing rather than getting up to pull him off. He walked back over to his place near the wall and stared at the ceiling, trying his best to forget about what had just happened.

Snape had actually managed to drift into that dreamlike state between waking and sleeping. His breath slowed. He stretched out a bit on the bed, the blanket falling off a little. He was still cold and groped for it, his search proving fruitless.

Lupin continued staring at the ceiling. He turned his head back to look at Snape and just found that a very strange feeling began to build up inside of him, so he looked away. His breath was rattled. But one thing he remembered about that last look at Snape was that he was shivering. But why?

He thought he heard something move on the other side of the room but couldn't find the strength to open his eyes to have a look. Where was the goddamn blanket?!

Lupin's face was simply burning red, even though it was so cold. He glanced back to his side, and spotted the blanket. Thinking that Snape had fallen asleep and dropped it, Lupin gripped the blanket. He pulled it over himself, and then lay back down again.

Finally he couldn't take the cold any more and coaxed his eyes open. And oh. _Lupin_ had the blanket! Bloody werewolf. And he wasn't going to give it back without a fight either, liekly. Unless..."oh, for Merlin's sake, why don't you just sleep in the bed. Make sure you bring the blanket." He said testily.

Lupin froze, and turned over to stare at Snape. "Did you just-?"

"Probably."

Lupin sat up immediately, and looking at Snape with disbelief he muttered, "well, goodbye to all logic."

"I happen to love the blanket more then I hate you at the moment."

Lupin smirked and got up, the blanket still wrapped around him. "Move over."

As Lupin sunk into the bed, Snape made a grab for the blanket, which Lupin passed over towards him, throwing a good deal of it over himself as well. He pulled off his robes. Underneath was the same white shirt, and a pair of loose, patched trousers. His hair was quite messy, but his face was still red.

Instinctively Snape pressed up beside him to get more warmth, pulling the blanket tightly around him. An open-eyed Lupin had unbuttoned his shirt with sweating fingers.

"It's beginning to get warmer in here."

Snape didn't seem to notice, "Speak for yourself."

"I am."

"Well, then I'm happy for you."

"You're cold?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "I'm still freezing."

His staring eyes wandered rapidly along the ceiling, back and forth, blinking and staring. It all happened quickly. There was a heaved breath and then he he turned over and Snape was under him and their mouths were joined.

Snape couldn't move for a second for 2 reasons. 1. He hadn't been kissed in a very long time. 2. Lupin was kissing him. Wasn't supposed to happen. Period. It lasted perhaps not as long as it seemed to, and when Lupin lifted away, he has panting. But Snape - Snape still couldn't get anything out; he just looked at Lupin a little dumbly and wondered if he was dreaming. Lupin's mouth was open, his eyes searching the man's face for a reaction.

"What the hell was that?" He finally choked out. Lupin didn't say a thing. He just opened his mouth a few times and then lifted up and off, teeth over his lower lip.

"A kiss, Severus."

"I didn't invite you for that reason. Haven't you ever just slept in the same bed with someone?" Now that he had gotten over the initial shock it hadn't been that bad at all but Hell would freeze over before he told Lupin that little tidbit of information.

"Yes," Lupin replied, quieter than before, staring off in another direction. "If I know you, Severus, you don't make those sorts of invitations without much consideration."

"That should have been the last thing on your mind!" Wait, what about earlier --- nope; not going there. It was a fluke: drop it.

"Why?"

"If you're really that uncomfortable, then you're free to return to your chair." Lupin said. "The more room for me."

"It'd take quite a bit more than that to gross me out."

Lupin eyes were removed from the ceiling and brought back to Snape.

Snape curled back up, his body once again pressed against Lupin's for warmth and maybe he had altered motives now. However, he wasn't going to do anything else. Lupin was still staring. For a moment, Lupin thought of doing something but then settled on a simple "...what?"

"What? What?"

"What do you want, then, Severus?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"_It would take a lot more than that to gross me out_." Lupin repeated with a voice mockingly similar to Snape's.

Snape chuckled, "My saying that it would take more then that to make me give up the bed, tells you that." Snape turned over so they were stomach to stomach.

There was a ache in Lupin's groin that made him stall. "Yes."

Snape smirked, "Desperate."

"For what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Desperate?"

"That's ridiculous."

"I thought you might be."

"Yes, it's very amusing to you, isn't it?" Lupin finally said, with a precise expression on his face, saying that he was serious.

"It is." Snape closed his eyes, still facing Lupin.

One leg had accidentally traveled over to Lupin's side of the bed and Lupin's eyes flicked down to acknowledge that.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying here, listening to you go on."

"What would you prefer to do, then?"

"Sleep."

"But I'm learning so much." Lupin said, prodding Snape's shoulder.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Lupin grinned, Snape glared at him, "You know perfectly well what… My God you must be desperate!"

"Well, now that I think about it…" Lupin said thoughtfully. "I'm not desperate as much as bored. It must be."

"What, you finally stopped being amused by sparkly objects?"

"Sparkly objects?" Lupin muttered with mild sarcasm. "Where?"

Snape held in a snicker, "If you jump out the window I'll bet you'll see some nice sparkly stars but don't take my word for it." He closed his eyes, his head resting on his arm.

"I'll believe it if you go out there and check for me."

Snape yawned in response.

Lupin eyed the wet shimmer that was still on Snape's mouth from earlier, but tried to ignore it by looking back up at the ceiling. "And so what makes you think I'm desperate?"

Snape did chuckle at this. "Aside from the fact that it's practically written on your forehead I'd have to say the way you reacted when I invited you to share the bed was a dead give away." He had been careful about his wording to see how Lupin would react. It should be humorous. Lupin, without thinking made an expression of uncertainty and embarrassment. Like that of someone who had just witnessed something get hit by a car, and walked away unharmed.

"Give away? Well it hasn't been proven yet. I can only be desperate if you give me a reason to be."

It actually took Snape about five seconds to work this out. Until, "It has just been proven. You're hitting on me; you're desperate." He then started to turn back over taking more then his half of the blanket with him.

"Oh, no I'm not." Lupin said, pulling back his half of the blankets. "Believe me, if I was hitting on you, you wouldn't know what to say. You're not very good at that sort of thing, as I remember."

"Looks like you're right on both accounts. I would be too busy laughing to be able to breath, let alone talk."

Lupin sniggered. "Judging by the evidence you just gave, I guess I'm not hitting on you."

Snape gave a hard jerk on the blanket, "No."

Lupin relaxed, sighed, and turned his back to Snape. "Unless you give me a reason to be." Lupin repeated in a quite relaxed tone.

"Keep dreaming werewolf." His back was against Lupin and he allowed himself a small triumphant smile over getting most of the blanket. Lupin pulled it back with a rather aggressive tug.

"I'm not asleep yet."

Snape actually growled at him. Lupin smirked. Snape gave him a hard poke in the side and the blanket slipped through Lupin's fingers, "Might I remind you; I was here first."

"Might I remind you, that I got scissors over paper." Lupin added slyly pulling the blanket back.

"That's a stupid game anyway: Prisoner's dilemma is better."

Another tug.

"I won, though." Lupin turned over to face Snape, and pulled the blanket back, so it slipped out of Snape's hand.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Don't make me push you off the bed."

Snape snorted but subconsciously positioned himself in a more less movable stance. Lupin rested his shoulders on a pillow, and lay staring up at the ceiling.

The blanket was moving less now, as each had dug their foxhole so to speak. As a result that had entered up squished together with the blanket wrapped around them like a cocoon. Wonderful. This is so stupid. Lupin had realized this as well, and made an attempt to edge away, but found that the blanket just got tighter around him and pushed him in closer. Actually Snape was now warming up to the idea. That was a pun! Now that he was starting to finally get warm. Lupin shivered, either he was beginning to get very warm, or he was nervous.  
Snape pulled one arm out of the cocoon and shifted his body so he was more comfortable. His legs tangling with Lupin's is the process but he didn't notice. He closed his eyes again. Lupin jumped a bit, as he felt the pair of legs touch him. "Skin." he first thought. And then …Severus' skin, as an after thought.

Snape's side was starting to fall asleep. So he had 2 choices: 1. Be very uncomfortable and wake up probably unable to move his right arm or 2. Turn over on his other side and be facing Lupin. He never slept on his back; it hurt.

Lupin himself was on the verge of sleep. He was rather comfortable in his current position. But when he heard Severus Snape's quiet, but peaceful breath near him, he couldn't sleep. Just the thought of another person laying right next to him kind of scared him; it made his skin prickle. It didn't even really matter who it was. He was so used to sleeping in here, on this bed alone, every month. He would suddenly jerk his eyes open every time he felt the bed shifting that wasn't caused by him.

Snape held his breath for a moment listening to Lupin's. It sounded pretty even. He could probably turn over now without causing too much of a fuss in the bed. He started slow until finally he had managed to turn over completely so he was now facing Lupin. Lupin hadn't moved, Snape let out a breath a pulled the blanket up to his chin, closing his eyes.

It happened again. Lupin's skin began to prickle. He opened his eyes and saw Snape resting there, comfortably. If only he were that calm. He begun to get too damn nervous to be tired.

Bit by bit Snape was relaxing, he had to admit, he liked having someone else in the bed with him. He didn't like canopy beds but liked having someone between him and the door. If he'd had the inclination he would have snorted to himself over that one.

Lupin sighed quietly, and took in a pleasant scent from Snape. Being a werewolf had its ups. We he smelt something; he would get the full blow of it. You would have thought that with that greasy hair, and wearing the same black uniform day after day he would smell bad. Quite the contrary.

Suddenly there was the sound of something on the roof. Something with claws, something really big. Snape's eyes snapped open; on instinct he grabbed Lupin's shoulders and looked up. Lupin did the same. The thing was walking across the roof now, growling. There was a faint buzzing noise and as Snape looked out the window he saw about 40 flies trying to get inside. Now being able to give a name to the thing on the roof he took one hand over Lupin's shoulder and put it to his mouth.

Lupin made a sharp intake of breath, but it was muffled with Snape's hand on it. Since he had his back to the window, he darted his eyes over to Snape for an answer. Snape leaned in very, very close to Lupin's ear, his breath hot and whispered; "We should be safe just as long as none of the flies get into the shack. It's a gar on the roof; let's pray it's a short tailed and not a long tailed. If the flies do get in; let them bite! If kill so much as one the gar will know we're here and we'll be dead."

"Gar?" Lupin asked quietly, peeling Snape's hand off his mouth.

Snape just shook his head a little and held up a hand. He would explain after. The gar on the roof seemed to take one last look around before flying off into the night taking his flies with him. Snape breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" Lupin asked, looking at the ceiling, nervously.

"That was a gar, they're large creatures; blue in colour; covered in fur except for their stomach which they always smear with blood from their last kill for their flies. Their flies hunt out the gar's dinner by biting the victim with a vengeance until it reveals itself to the gar; then it's too late. The gar rips it in half with its 2-inch long teeth. I hoped it was a short tailed rather then a long tail because short tails are stupider. Long tails count their flies and would have known we were here if we killed one." Snape was in full teacher mode and had to consciously make himself stop.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I've never heard of them." He said simply turning his eyes from the ceiling back to Snape. "It's a good thing you were here, then." He said raising his eyebrows.

Snape was still breathing hard being the only one who fully realized the amount of danger they had just been in. It took him a few moments to remember that his hand was still on Lupin's bare chest.

Lupin looked down at his chest quickly then back up. He heaved a sigh. "Err- thanks." He felt rather awkward. Snape did not let himself look ruffled as he pulled his hand back. He nodded to Lupin for his thanks.

Lupin sat up a bit, eyeing Snape who still looked frightened. "Are you alright? I mean… was it really that bad?"

"I'm about as fine as I can be sleeping in the same bed as a werewolf and having a gar on the roof and yes it was that bad."

Lupin rolled his eyes and lay back down. It was strange, but something told him that he should be expecting something else to happen. He didn't know what it was, but it was almost like an instinct.

Now Snape knew he was NEVER going to sleep. Not when there was something out there after all. He thought about how he was going to sleep in the tree. It wasn't certain that he would have been dead if he were still out there but it was a good bet.

Lupin tried to sleep, but he knew that he couldn't. He rolled over a few times until finally he said. "I can't sleep."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'll call you an idiot, if you try to sleep after that." Lupin said, rolling onto his back, eyes open.

Snape grumbled.

"So I don't suppose you're about to sleep either?" Lupin groaned.

"With one eye open."

"Then in that case, I'll keep both open... as long as I can spare them."

"Smart move." Snape mumbled softly. He sighed to himself-- now what?

"When this is all over, there are going to be a lot of things that will never leave me memory." Lupin said, with a bit of a laugh.

That was an odd comment. Snape looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I suppose you think a sudden fog storm, sleeping in the same bed with another man, and being attacked by a beast surrounded by flies is normal?" Lupin remarked in response to Snape's reaction.

"Well sleeping the same bed with another man if not completely out of ordinary. Gars are a pain in the ass. I will however treasure that look on your face when it first landed on the roof."

Lupin spared him a sigh, and rolled his eyes.

"Too bad you didn't have a camera."

It was Snape's turn to roll his eyes. Werewolves; couldn't live with 'em and couldn't kill 'em."

Lupin looked over at his cloak, which lay on the ground by Snape's. Then he remembered the small meal that was in his pocket. He looked over at Snape.

"Up for a late night snack?"

"What?"

"I have some food with me. It's in my cloak."

"What do you have?"

Lupin shrugged. "Chocolate." He said. "I always bring it with me. It helps me heal after transformation."

Chocolate sounded really good actually. Snape nodded. Lupin beamed in response, and pulled back the covers for a moment. He hopped off the bed, grabbed a brown paper bag from one of his pockets and then got back on the bed, crossing Snape and making sure not to fall on top of him.

Lupin seemed to be having a little trouble getting to the food at that odd angle so Snape (while rolling his eyes) reached out a hand to help him. 2 chunks fell into his palm

Lupin pulled himself back into the cover, relieved of being warm again. He pulled the bag under the covers, and took a few pieces himself. "Delicious stuff," Lupin said quietly, as he examined a piece before taking a bite.

Snape nibbled on his and finished them quickly before holding out a hand for more.

"Say please." Lupin grinned teasingly, as he pulled the bad away from Snape's grasp.

Snape reached out to just the bag, "Some now or all later."

"You heard me: say please, and I'll give you a piece." Lupin smirked, holding the bag away from Snape tauntingly. Snape reached over and grabbed the bag in an attempt to get it away from Lupin. Stupid werewolf strength!

Lupin pulled it back, but with another hard tug from the other end (and since Lupin was sitting up at the time) he fell face first into Snape.

Why, why, why must I be so stubborn? Snape always knew when he had made a mistake and even usually where and why he had made it and this wasn't the first time he was cursing his stubbornness. He began trying to push Lupin off. He didn't even get the chocolate. Life was so unfair sometimes.

Lupin had fallen right across Snape's chest, and his leg was tangled around the blanket. He did however, release the bag.

"Do you want to remove yourself any time soon?" he finally asked Lupin. Snape had stopped struggling figuring it was easier (and quicker!) to let Lupin do the work.

"My foot's stuck." Lupin said, pointing at his leg, which was wrapped tightly around the blanket. The bag of chocolate lay forgotten on the floor.

Snape sighed and lay still. It was a natural instinct for him; hold still and maybe it will go away. Wasn't working well.

Lupin tried to move off, shutting his eyes as he began to struggle, but when he opened them, he found that he was now only more on Snape than before.

"Are you finished?"

Lupin gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?" He said, trying the pull out his leg from the tangle of covers again.

"Well you don't seem to have accomplished much."

"Then what do you suppose I do?"

In answer Snape placed his hands on Lupin's chest and attempted to push him off. He managed to push Lupin over his side and onto his back and Snape was now on top.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "I believe I asked what -I- was supposed to do?"

"My mistake"

"Was it, really?" Lupin said, a hint of sarcasm lingering in his tone.

"I want you to hold still." Snape then leaned down and pushed his lips to Lupin's. Lupin froze. He just stared, so stunned that he couldn't move or speak.

Snape pulled back, "Of all the orders to follow it had to be that one."

Lupin tried to say something in response to the recent events, but was temporarily incapable of speech. He just looked at Snape in disbelief... he also looked fairly impressed.

Snape gave him another quick kiss, and ran his hand slowly down Lupin's chest,

"Problem?"

Lupin open and closed his mouth a few times and then: "Uh..." He muttered, blinking.

Snape started nipping lightly on his neck, "Yes? Would you like me to stop?" His hand starting on the first button.

"N-no…" He blurted, without thinking. He then turned exceptionally red. "I was just wondering when you were going to do something..."

Snape stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Do something?"

"Lets just say that you live up to your reputation of being very ahh... mysterious... a-and unpredictable and... Unbelievably..."

Snape placed an elbow on Lupin's chest and cupped his head in his hand. "Take your time," he encouraged. His other hand working on the second button.

"Gratuitous ...you could say." He said, growing redder. With the pressure applied on his chest, he couldn't move, couldn't struggle, but thing is... he didn't really want to.

Snape just chuckled; satisfied he went back to work on Lupin's shirt. Purposely going slowly. Being selective about where he touched or kissed.

Lupin gasped quietly, "Not to mention shameless."

Snape ignored him, Lupin's shirt all the way open now. He laid down on top of him; his head went to the other man's ear and gently sucked biting down hard enough to make Lupin jump. Snape's eyes when he came up were an angry storm on the sea. Lupin raised his hand from his side, bringing it to the side of Snape's face and made Snape look at him. His other hand took the back of Snape's head as he pressed his lips over Snape's in deep kiss.

Snape centered himself into everything. "You surprise me, Lupin." Was all he said.

"Why's that?" Lupin smirked.

"Well I had the notion that if I kissed you, you would push me off and everything would be right in the world again."

"I suppose I am good liar then after all." He said, silencing Snape with another kiss, nibbling his lower lip. Snape looked as though he was going to shove him away but then seemed to change his mind. His hands instead pursued other areas.

Lupin had a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "I knew something interesting would happen. But I didn't expect this."

"You planned this?"

"Ah yes, I made the fog storm and forged Albus' signature just so I could get laid with you."

"What?" he was in genuine confusion.

Lupin just laughed. "I suppose you kissed me because you were bored, then?"

"No, because I was hoping you would admit your undying love for me." Snape rolled his eyes, "Just shut up. You have no eloquence."

"Undying love?" Lupin snorted with laughter.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Stop"

Lupin rolled his eyes. That basterd.

Snape began kissing down Lupin's stomach, occasionally nipping. "You wouldn't want that would you?"

Lupin rolled his eyes again. That evil bastard. Snape was beginning to work on the belt, "I asked you a question."

Lupin glared at him in response.

Snape stopped. His hands hovering just a few inches over the belt.

"You told me not to speak." Lupin said, looking up at him, innocently. Snape started to get off.

"Alright! I don't want you to stop! Doesn't mean I have an "undying love" for you though." Lupin said.

Snape smiled, "You sure? It's really no problem"

"I'm sure." Lupin muttered quietly.

Snape went back to work on the belt; he pulled the pants down to the other man's ankles. He laid down on top of Lupin wiggling a bit for good measure but other wise ignored everything from the waist down.

"I don't know why you're doing this, if all you want proven is my... "Undying love" for you." Lupin said, eyeing Snape steadily.

"You're desperate. Haven't you ever heard of casual sex?"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have."

Snape kissed him, "Well now you're experiencing it."

Lupin kissed him back. He never knew that such a heartless jerk could be such a great kisser. Snape ran his hands through Lupin's hair, sucking on his lower lip. He was still completely dressed; he slid on leg in between Lupin's. Lupin intensified the kiss, gliding his tongue into Snape's. His hands found the top button to Snape's black shirt. Snape tensed for a moment, fighting the urge to jerk backward. Lupin's hand was a little too close to his neck for comfort. Paranoia.

Lupin felt the slight jerk, as he pulled apart the first button, and placed his hands to the second. "Something... mmm… Wrong?"

"Hold still," Snape smirked at Lupin. "And I'll show you what casual sex is when you're having it with me."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, and his look of astonishment disappeared, as they both vanished under the blankets, finally agreeing upon something.

"Hey?" Came Lupin's muffled voice. A quiet "Mmm?" followed.

"Mind if I call you Sev?"

There was suddenly a muffled shout of unbridled pain.

"Say that again, and I'll break both your arms."


End file.
